Sunsets at noon
by Burningorc
Summary: Follows after Black Knight and Brighter Morning. Thanks to all the Krusaders. Sorry this has taken me so long. This is still being written. let me know what you think. For; Princess. Her Majestey, Sammi, Scarlet and krusaders everywhere. /grin


It had been two days since the kiss, two days since she had seen him. Kira Ford sighed as she and her friends, Conner McKnight and Ethan James entered the science room. There on the board was the familiar loopy writing of Mrs. Hughgill their English teacher and for the second day running their stand in science teacher.

"Now if you'll all please take your seats and get started on work on the board. Dr. Oliver still seems to be feeling under the weather." Mrs. Hughgill requested from Tommy's regular place at the front of the classroom. On the first day Kira had been relieved that she wouldn't have to spend forty-five minutes looking at him, his lips that had felt so soft on hers, his arms that felt so good to be held in. But now on the second day Kira was beginning to feel concerned, maybe he was actively avoiding her. That thought brought her down and she spent the rest of the lesson moping and half-heartedly starting to write a break up song in her book. _We're not even together._ She chastised herself and scribbled over her lesson's work as the bell rung releasing them for the day.

Halfway to the bus Kira's morpher chimed and she looked to Conner and Ethan who were both looking at their morphers as well, their eyes met and with a nod the three teens ducked around the side of a car and with Ethan and Kira on look out Conner made the call.

"It's Conner Dr. O. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you guys are up for some training. I've got a surprise for you." Came the reply from the bracelet at his wrist. With nods of assent from Ethan and Kira, He gave the affirmative.

"Ok, good I'll see you here soon." Tommy signed off and they headed for Conner's car as he and Ethan called their parents, telling them they were studying together and would be home later.

"Hey Dr. O, it's us." Ethan called out.

"Yeah where you..." Conner trailed of as a strange woman came down the stairs dressed in a gymnast's leotard with an 'Oliver Racing' t-shirt over the top. _My Shirt._ Kira thought darkly.

"Hey Guys." Tommy came around the corner from the kitchen passage that lead outside and crossed over to them.

"Guys this is Kim, the original pink ranger." realisation dawned on the younger rangers.

_And some thing else to you if memory serves Tommy._ Kira wasn't sure were all these dark thoughts were coming from, why she was being so possessive all of a sudden.

"Kim, this is Conner, Ethan and Kira." Tommy finished placing his hand on Kira's shoulder. As Conner and Ethan greeted one of their predecessors Kira took a moment to savour contact with Tommy, even if it was that innocent.

"Hi." She smiled at Kim. _It's all right I can be nice, he's touching me. _She thought. It was then she understood, she didn't like the original pink ranger because she had also been Tommy's original girlfriend.

"That's great guys, take five." Kim called then headed inside to refill her water bottle.

"Dr. O. tell me again why we are doing this?" Conner begged as all four rangers dropped to a heap groaning.

"The idea Conner," Tommy flashed the teens tiered smile, "is to work on our agility. Thanks" He took his water bottle from Kira's proffered hand gratefully, favouring her with that smile that made her heart skip a beat. For her part Kira felt a smile creep over her face in response. _Damn that smile of yours. _She thought, _I was trying to be upset with you._

On a certain island someone else was succeeding in being very upset.

"I am sick of all your excuses." Mesogog roared as he surveyed his lieutenants. Elsa was down on one knee, her face set as she tried not to acknowledge the pain that was screaming through her nervous system. Zeltrax was at least still standing although without a face it was difficult to tell how affected he was, not that it mattered Mesogog had made his point. "I want those items, do the two of you think you can accomplish this?" His sibilant voice twisting the words a little, but they knew what he wanted. Elsa forced herself to her feet.

"Yes lord Mesogog." They saluted and left him As soon as the door closed behind them Elsa leaned heavily on Zeltrax. "Do you think this plan will work?" She asked him.

"Our lord Mesogog's plans are always good. Unless we fail him again." Came Zeltrax's robotic reply.

"Shouldn't be to hard, all we need to do is get those items from that laboratory, in fact as far as I know that is the plan." When she heard footsteps approaching around the corner Elsa quickly and painfully stood on her own, fixing her trademark sneer on her face. A creature that may have very well been equal parts bear and octopus rounded the corner and pushed between them, followed by a good number of Tyrano-drones.

"I guess that is the other part of the plan." Elsa grunted through her teeth as Zeltrax looked around before slipping his arm around her waist and taking most of her weight. She looked at his faceplate as the hint of a smile crossed her lips.

"Ok, I think that's enough for one day." Tommy called as he helped Conner to his feet after his fifth consecutive attempt at a cartwheel.

"That's probably for the best Dr. O, otherwise Conner is liable to hurt himself." Ethan smirked as he and Kira joined them and they all made their way up the back stairs.

"Yeah, well I call first shower genius." Conner retorted.

"Manners Conner," Tommy snapped playfully, "ladies first." He grinned and sketched a bow towards Kira as he opened the door.

"Why sir, thou art to kind." She grinned back at him and made her way towards the stairs.

"So I guess that means I get the second one then." Kim laughed as she came up the stairs behind them, and brushed past Tommy, not exactly by accident.

"Third huh Conner?" Ethan nudged his friend as they went inside. Tommy shook his head.

"Guys, you do remember that it's my house right?" He called as he shut the door.

"So that makes us your guests Dr. O." Conner called back from the kitchen. Tommy grinned and shook his head again as he wandered down the hall.

While Tommy finally got to take his shower, the other rangers were gathered in the lounge room just hanging out while they waited to say goodbye before heading home.

"Hey I was thinking," Conner threw a pillow at Ethan's expression of mock surprise, "seeing as we've still got some we should grab that pizza Kira suggested." A yelp from upstairs caused everyone to laugh.

"Guess that's the last of the hot water." Kira chuckled.

"Yeah I think it is." Ethan grinned. "And I'm all for the pizza idea."

"What do you say Kira? I mean you did miss out on pizza on monday right?" Conner asked, just as Kira locked eyes with Tommy as he made his way downstairs. She saw him falter slightly and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I never did get pizza. What do you think?" She asked not really sure if she was referring to Conner's dinner idea or that one fleeting kiss they had shared.

"I like it." Truth be told Tommy wasn't sure what he was referring to either.

"Um, would you guys mind a former ranger tagging along?" Kim asked from the kitchen.

"Not at all." Ethan answered as he pulled on his shoes.

"Yeah, you can tell us embarrassing stories about Dr. O." Conner grinned.

"I'll just go and do my hair then." Tommy said, finally pulling his gaze from Kira's and heading back upstairs.

"That boy and his hair." Kim chuckled. Kira watched him go and didn't say anything.

They couldn't take to long at dinner. It was, after all a school night, as Tommy reminded them. Conner had laughed and pointed out that Tommy had missed the last two days. Tommy had then outlined the headway he had been making tracking down the other auxiliary zords and that clinched it. For her part Kira was just happy he hadn't avoiding her.

"I still think you should grow your hair long again. Kim said for the third time that night as they walked through the darkened park on the way back to their cars.

"I'm a teacher Kim, I have to keep some semblance of respectability." Conner and Ethan smirked, Kim laughed out loud. That made Kira bristle.

"Well I like it short." she stated firmly. Her tone quietened the others and she quickly dropped her head as she felt her cheeks colouring. "Well I do." She finished weakly. Tommy grinned and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks Kira." When she looked shyly up at him he turned that wonderful smile of his on her full force. "Nice to know someone agrees with me." Kira felt herself shiver and Tommy noticed. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over her shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks." Kira smiled softly at him pulling the jacket close around hoping no one noticed her greedily breathing in his scent.

"Hey Dr. O. What about me?" Conner asked in a high-pitched whine. "I'm cold too." grinning the whole time.

"Suck it up Conner, I'm not giving you my shirt." Tommy smiled. _Damn!_ Thought both Kim and Kira together. But they soon joined everyone else in laughing at Conner as he shivered theatrically.

Their laughter was cut by the appearance of a group of Tyrano-drones who leapt on them from the shadows of a nearby corpse of trees. Capitalising on their surprise advantage the Tyrano-drones quickly formed up in circles around the rangers cutting Kira and Kim of from the others.

"Oh lookie what we have here." The figure that stepped into the circle facing Tommy, Ethan and Conner had the body of a bear but eight large tentacles in place of arms and a wicked looking beak where it's muzzle should have been. With a roar he charged the three rangers, knocking them aside.

"Tommy" Kim cried out and he saw that she and Kira had been caught by two groups of Tyran-drones and were struggling to get free.

"Get 'em Dr. O. We got this." Conner said climbing to his feet and taking a fighting stance with Ethan right beside him. With a nod Tommy ran towards the girls. _Kira or Kim, who can hold on longer? _The question flew through his head. Kim answered it for him by crying out again. _She's been out of the game for eight years. _With a cry of his own he leapt into the fray, taking two Tyran-drones down before he hit the ground. Tommy turned quickly and hit another with a spin kick that sent is sprawling. Left with only one Tyrano-drone holding on to her Kim managed to get one arm free and drive her elbow into it's chest driving it back and freeing herself.

"I'm good, help Kira." She yelled. But Tommy was already halfway there when the flash of an invis-portal forced him to close his eyes. When he opened them all the Tyrano-drones, the monster and Kira were gone.

Wordlessly Tommy sank to his knees and stared at the spot where Kira had been standing.

"Damn." Ethan swore. Conner looked from his friend to their leader, the pain was etched clearly on both their faces. They had just lost one of the team. Conner knew exactly how they were feeling but he forced himself to stand up straight.

"Standing around isn't going to do anything guys, we need to find a portal and to do that we need Haley." Three sets of eyes focused on Conner; normally he would wonder what he had said that was so stupid. This time he knew he was right. He turned to Kim. "Can you get Dr. O home?" She nodded. "Good, Ethan, let's go get Haley." Tommy woodenly stood up and walked over to Conner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You really are the red ranger." He said simply before heading for his jeep. Behind him Kim smiled and nodded.

The steel table was cold underneath her. Kira was thankful for Tommy's jacket, but no as much for the warmth as for the weight, it reminded her that her friends were out there and she knew they would come for her. _Even if he did go to her first,_ Kira quickly quashed that thought, _She's a civilian and she was screaming. He knew I could hold on. _As absurd as it seemed that thought gave Kira a sense of pride. She turned her head and pressed her face against the shoulder of Tommy's jacket, breathing in his scent, taking comfort in it. _He'll save me; I just have to hang on._

"Anything yet?" Tommy asked again.

"The answer is the same one you got the last six times Tom," Haley replied rubbing her tiered eyes. "This search will take time. The portals aren't always in the same places. I have set it up so the communicators will let you know as soon as anything turns up. It really is the best I can do." The tech wiz sighed and turned her chair around to face her incessantly passing friend. Tommy stopped pacing and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Hay. I'm just worried."

"We're all worried, but Kira is as tough as they come." She smiled a little as she placed a hand on Tommy's arm. "I think we all need some sleep." She nodded to Conner and Ethan who were sitting against the wall. "And some of us have parents who will want to know where we are. The two younger rangers smiled weakly.

"I guess your right Haley." Ethan sighed standing up. "We really can't do anything but wait." He turned to Conner. "Come on Red, let's take the lady home." Conner half smiled as he stood up, but when he turned to Tommy his face was serious. "You'll call us if anything happens." It was more a statement than a question. Tommy nodded.

The hiss of the laboratory doors alerted Kira to the fact she wasn't alone any longer when she opened her eyes she wished she still was.

"Ah yes the yellow ranger." She could hear the triumph in Mesogog's voice as he crossed to a table behind her and began fiddling with something.

"What do you want you 'Jurassic Park' reject?" Kira spat. Mesogog chuckled and moved to the foot of the slab Kira was strapped to, holding some sort of device that he levelled at her with a grin.

"Why you foolish monkey girl, I want you to bring me something." He activated it and Kira was hit with a dark green beam of energy that surrounded her as she screamed. When Mesogog finally shut off the device Kira lifted her head. "My lord, what do you wish of me?" She asked as her eyes flashed yellow. Mesogog flicked his reptilian tongue between his teeth as his grin widened. His plan was working perfectly.

"Bring me Dr. Thomas Oliver."

After the others had left Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the couch, Tommy was staring at his hands while Kim watched him.

"Tommy, worrying yourself sick isn't going to help. She's tough, they all are. They're tougher than we ever were. You've done a great job with them. Zordon would be proud."

"Zordon wouldn't have lost her." He whispered. She reached out lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Tommy shrugged her hand off as he stood up and began pacing angrily.

"Tommy what happened to us?" Kim whispered suddenly. "We were so happy." She tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, she hadn't even realised she had spoken until she saw him stiffen.

"You sent me a letter. That's what happened." Tommy said coldly, Kim looked at him as his words stung, drawing the tears from her eyes. _Did I hurt him that bad? _She asked herself. Kim took a deep breath and decided to tell him what she had been thinking for eight years.

"That damn letter. Tommy that was the dumbest thing I ever did. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." She chocked back a sob and kept going, feeling the tears on her cheek. "You were the kindest, gentlest, most noble, loving man I've ever met." She looked up through tear-filled eyes. Tommy was standing straight with his back to her, his shoulders set.

"Loving?" He asked softly, his voice so low she could barely hear him. "Kim, I was loving you when Rocky read that letter. I was loving you as my heart broke and my world fell apart around me. I have looked in the eyes of every other woman since then loving you. I have loved you every day for the past eight years Kim."

Kimberly Ann Hart felt all the pain she had felt over the last eight years evaporate as soon as she heard those words. Tommy James Oliver, her white knight, her falcon prince still loved her, everything was right with the world again and her dream was coming true. She got to her feet and closed the short distance between them as he turned to face her. With tears streaming down her face she reached out her arms for him. He stepped back.

"I loved you for so long, but I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." Tommy walked to the stairs and was halfway up them when Kim's voice stopped him.

"But you saved me." She almost begged. She felt sick this time she really was losing him.

"But I lost her." Tommy climbed the rest of the stairs and was gone. Sobbing Kim grabbed her bag and fled to her car. She couldn't stay here for another second. She hurt so badly. Tommy didn't love her anymore. Kim took a deep breath, started her car and headed for town. From the trees along the side of the road Kira smiled as she watched her go. Her eyes flashed yellow and she headed towards the house.

Conner's eyes flew open at the first sound from his morpher. He glanced at the clock as he sat up and yawned.

"Six in the morning." Conner shook his head and grinned as he called Ethan. "Hey Ethan, You up yet?"

"I'm sort of awake if that counts." Came the reply from his teammate.

"I'll be out the front of your place in ten minutes and we'll head over to Dr. O's alright?"

"Sure, see you soon." Ethan signed off and Conner threw on a pair of jeans and his Manchester United soccer jersey. He scribbled a note for his parents, telling them he had early training, grabbed his keys and slipped quietly out of the house.

"Okay Haley, we'll see you soon, Bye." Ethan hung up and turned to Conner as they pulled in to Tommy's driveway.

"Looks like Kim went home last night." Conner observed as he parked in his usual spot by their leader's familiar black jeep and he and Ethan got out.

"Can't say I blame her, you saw how tight Dr. O was wound last night." Ethan replied as they opened the front door and walked in.

"Point," Conner agreed, walking into the lounge room. "Hey Dr. O we're here." He called. "Dr. O?" After not getting a reply he tried again.

"Well this sure isn't good." Ethan muttered.

Tommy shivered as he started to wake up, his bed was never this cold before, and he was sure he wasn't dreaming about Mesogog. Then Tommy opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to the waking world Dr. Oliver." Mesogog greeted his startled adversary. Tommy started and tried to get up, that's when he noticed he couldn't move anything below his shoulders.

"Oh don't bother to struggle Doctor, you'll find yourself unable to do anything other than talk for the next little while." Mesogog pulled his lips back revealing his pointed teeth, what passed for a smile on his reptilian face. "Can't have you trying to run away now can we?"

"Where's Kira?" Tommy growled, if he couldn't move he could at least try and get information.

"All in due time." His captor's reply was very nearly dismissive. "You see Dr. Oliver, you and your merry little band have been quite a thorn in my side for a while now."

"If you've hurt her I'll kill you." Tommy spat interrupting Mesogog's monologue before it could really get started.

"Now really," Mesogog was almost chuckling, "we both know there is little chance of that happening. Now as I was saying."

Haley gratefully took the cup of coffee that Ethan offered her and took a good mouthful before setting it down on the console.

"Thanks. Ok here is what we know." She tapped a couple of keys and a map appeared on the screen in front of them. "This is us," a circle flashed up on the screen. "And over there is the most recently used invisi-portal." Near their circle a red cross blinked into existence. "According to the data I was able to get it has been used twice in the last six hours. She paused to take another drink of her coffee before continuing. "Someone came through there at about one a.m. this morning and went back at around two thirty. I think that's what happened to Tom."

"You think someone grabbed him?" Ethan asked.

"Probably Zeltrax." Conner said. "He seems to have a real problem with Dr. O."

"How long do we have before that portal closes?" Ethan asked ignoring his earlier question.

"Should have just shy of two hours." Haley replied.

"Well then," Conner stood up from his place on the step. "Let's go and get our friends back."

Pain. That one word was the whole of Tommy Oliver's world as he writhed on the cold steel table. Mesogog chuckled as he returned the dial on his control panel back to lessen the pain he was administering to his captive.

"Now really Dr. Oliver, you really must stop interrupting me. It is after all, the height of rudeness." His cold reptilian lips pulled back in a twisted parody of a smile in response to Tommy's laboured breathing. So far his enemy hadn't screamed. But that would soon change. Reaching for the control again Mesogog felt his hand begin to shake. Anton Mercer his despised weaker half was struggling with him for control again and he could not risk losing in front of his enemy and thus revealing his secret. Cursing Anton Mercer in his head Mesogog stalked from the room, pausing just long enough to rob his captive of any hope of respite. "I'm just off to think of new ways to hurt you Dr. Oliver, Oh and I'll send some one to keep you company, we wouldn't want you to get lonely now would we?" The heavy doors hissed closed cutting off Tommy's view of his captor's leering visage.

When the doors closed Tommy forced his jaw to relax, He had clamped it shut in an effort not to scream. Right now he could barely breath let alone muster the breath needed to scream. He closed his eyes and tried to find a quiet place in his mind where his body wasn't humming with pain. The sound of the doors sliding open forced Tommy to open his eyes and face his tormentor. When he did he felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Kira." He breathed her name softly afraid that to speak to loudly would scare her away.

"It's ok Tommy, I'm here now." Her face swam into view over him. Concern evident all over her face. "What have you gotten into now?"

"Actually," Tommy strained against the restraints holding him down."

Kira favoured him with a warm wet smile as she gentle placed her fingertips on his cheek and pressed a button on the console that released his bonds.

"Lucky guess." She slipped her arms around his shoulders and helped him sit. "Come on hero, Let's get you up." Tommy growled as pain wracked his body but grit his teeth and let Kira guided him to a seated position. But bhe planted herself in front of him and stopped him when he tried to stand. "Easy Tommy, your hurt." She took his face in her hands. "It's ok we have plenty of time."

The tyres slid on the loose gravel as the matching red and blue cycles slid to a halt and Conner and Ethan were off and running.

"Doesn't it seem like we were just here?" Ethan asked as they approached a set of heavy metallic doors set into the cliff face.

"Jokes later E, We were playing with a full side then." Conner replied sternly as he drove his Tyrano-Staff in between the doors and pulled back hard to force them open. They headed into the darkened hallway beyond, Haley's map lighting up in the corner of their visors for a couple of moments before flickering out.

"Oh great the invis-portal must have closed. We're cut off." Ethan grumbled, tapping the side of his helmet.

"So uh, Do you know where we're going?" Conner asked uncertainty creeping into his voice. A harsh laugh rebounded off the walls from behind them. Spinning quickly around the two rangers saw Zeltrax standing between them and the door.

"I know exactly where you're going Rangers." His modulated voice sounded as metallic as the hallway they were standing in.

"Your going straight to your destruction." Elsa purred as she step around the corner effectively surrounding the Rangers.

Tommy swallowed and blinked hard forcing himself to look away from Kira's warm and soft brown eyes.

"No Kira, We don't." He pushed himself off the bench and stumbled forward, only Kira's quick catch stopped him from crashing into one of Mesagog's devices. "We need to..." The hiss of the labs heavy doors opening cut down off and Messagog strode in. His frightening reptilian visage stretched in a cruel smile.

"You need to, what Dr. Oliver? Escape? Are you even sure that's what she wants?" He pointed his claw at Kira, who Tommy had already instinctively pushed behind him as he struggled to maintain a fighting stance.

:Your crazy lizard face." Tommy growled. "I'm taking Kira out of here," A small hand on his arm stopped him and he looked at Kira as she stepped in front of him.

"He's right Tommy, I want to stay." She said and looked up at him with her soft, warm brown eyes. Tommy opened his mouth and Kira scilenced him with her finger on his lips. "And I want you to stay here with me." She rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear softly. "We can be together." Kira kissed him gently on the lips, melting against him before stepping back holding her hands in his. "I love you Tommy."

Ethan grunted as sparks flew off his shield as Zeltrax struck is again with his sword.

"Any ideas Bro?" He called over his shoulder. Conner leapt back to avoid a vicious kick from Elsa and stood back to back with his friend.


End file.
